Paranoia
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Oh, how I miss the purity of our love before you tainted it, my love.


**Author's Note: Based on the song by IA. And in my mind, Kiyoteru is who she's speaking to.**

**Paranoia**

I miss the sunlight.

I miss going outside.

Walking with your hand held tightly in mine.

You smiling so sweetly.

I miss that sweet smile.

I miss the times when our love was pure.

I miss the times before you showed your true colours.

I miss the red dripping down

I miss . . . the red . . .

...

...

...

...

Come closer.

Stay closer.

Let me see your beautiful hand.

Let me see that gorgeous red dripping slowly down white skin.

Oh love, this window between us smudges that red so beautifully.

Look at it dripdripdripping slowly down.

I want to touch it.

I want to take it on my fingers.

I want to bring the finger it soaks to my tongue.

To drink it so that you're with me always.

Inside me.

Inseparable.

Let me be closer to you, love.

Do you remember that time when our love was pure?

You and I both tainted it.

Though you did so first.

Oh, remember how pure it was?

That purity.

Oh, how I miss that purity.

...

Oh love, why do you look at me so?

Is that purity not something you long for?

My love, did you plan this all along?

Did you plan for us to end up separated in such a way?

Was the purity too much for you to handle?

Oh, but I miss it so.

That purity.

I miss it . . . purity . . .

Those days when we were both still pure.

You were the one who insisted on ending this purity, weren't you?

Oh, my love, you never wanted me pure, did you?

Our pure love, either.

That purity.

That purity meant nothing to you.

Oh, my love, let me hold that hand of yours.

Its red reminds me of the red of that day.

This window that stands between us, its purity is something you've ruined, too.

Oh, my love, but that red.

It's so beautiful.

Allow me to spread it more against us.

This silver shining star that fell, that I crafted into this blade, why do you fear it so?

Surely you didn't expect it to keep its purity after what you've done?

You stole my purity, love, and I stole its.

You were always so forceful, my love.

I tried telling you no, but my purity was something you couldn't handle.

You broke me against this glass that stands now between us.

I can still see the cracks. Can't you?

Can't you?

My love?

...

...

...

And still you look at me with those eyes, you who made our love impure.

I don't mind taking our impurity further, love, so let me show you how it felt.

You'll have to forgive me, for this carved fallen star is the only tool I can use.

It was easier and so much more pleasurable for you, wasn't it?

Ah, you look so frightened, love. Fear not. I was frightened, too.

It will last.

Did you expect me to say it wouldn't?

Oh love, how you misunderstand.

I'm still in such fear of you, you who stole my daylight.

Oh, how I miss the daylight.

I've lost my right to the daylight, though, after what you stole from me.

Love, don't be afraid quite yet.

The window is still here, isn't it? This broken window between us?

Oh dear.

Perhaps not.

It was more broken than I'd thought, I suppose.

It appears a single blow would send it to shatters.

Shh, love, you did the same to me, so be silent.

Stop your crying, love.

I could've told anyone anytime.

The proof is on this phone.

This phone.

Your phone.

Your own undoing comes from your vanity.

Your cruelty.

Why would you feel the need to keep proof in its camera?

But shh, love, since it meant so much to you, I'll provide proof to you.

Oh, love, you have no idea how much I've been longing to see you.

This blade cannot wait to feel you.

Inside you.

Like you felt inside me.

Ah, love, remember when this love was pure?

It was so much easier back then.

But even now, my heart betrays me.

Even after it all, I still love you.

I want to see you.

I desire nothing more.

Oh love, don't look at me like that. You know I still love you.

Now allow me to share with you that feeling I had when you tainted our love.

Oh no, love, you cannot run away.

Oh, no.

I've waited for this day when I'd see you again.

Don't scream like that, love.

I did my best not to scream when you did this to me.

...

What do you mean it's not the same?

This pain you feel now, this is what I felt.

This blood dripping down came from me, too.

Do you feel that blade digging deeper into you?

Remember the days when you would miss me, love?

Remember the days when you longed to see me, and me to see you?

Oh love, please don't forget about those days.

And don't forget about this day.

This is the day when I helped you become like me.

Because I love you, my love.

So to be together, I will taint you as you tainted me.

Why are you not responding, love?

Ah, you're giving me those eyes again.

Do not worry about the fear, love.

Because I told you already.

It will last.

We will fear each other always, but that will only make this love stronger.

It's something so simple, my love.

Don't you understand?

It's what will always bind us together.

When you made me impure, I realized it.

The way to keep us together.

The way to work through this impure love as we thinks back on days of purity.

Ah, love, how I miss the sunlight.

How I miss holding your hand in mine.

How I miss the days before it came to this.

How I miss the days when I could stare at you sweetly.

How I miss the days when your sweet smiles didn't fill me with this fear.

But those days are gone, love.

I'll take this out, now, because I believe you've now felt my pain.

So, my love, have you figured out what it is that will now bind us together?

...

...

...

...

No?

Well, it's quite simple love.

It's just one simple word.

So, what should I do?

What can I do?

Well, I suppose I'll tell you.

It's one simple thing that binds us together now, love.

Now and forever.

What is it, you wonder?

It's simple.

_Paranoia_


End file.
